This invention generally relates to concrete floors and ceilings typified by having parallel ribs, beams or joists integrally formed thereunder. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved forming system for creating concrete floors and ceilings as described.
Various types of support framework and form pan structures are known for supporting and shaping various types of concrete slab structures such as flooring and ceiling or roof decks. Several such form pan structures and support frameworks are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,206,939; 3,807,681; 4,003,542; 4,170,338; 4,243,200; and 4,659,057.
The problems with these known pan form systems are multiple. Extensive time is needed in setting the forms up on the false framework or temporary decking. The pan forms are extremely difficult in removing from the cured concrete requiring extensive chiseling and prying which results in a blemished underside appearance of the ceiling or flooring. Also, the abuse that the form pans are subjected to in their removal from the cured concrete required extensive maintenance to maintain the trueness of the flanges of the pans.
There is a need for a forming system for concrete floors and ceilings that will work efficiently, economically, rapidly, will form attractive and high quality concrete floor and roof deck constructions, will require minimal maintenance to the form pans, and will readily adapt to be used with any of a variety of system support framework means.